Flowers
by Rachel500
Summary: Jack decides to surprise Sam...


Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack Est. Set just after SG1's S9 episode 'The Fourth Horseman' so mild spoilers for S9. Written for the Gateworld 2007 Sam/Jack Ship Day.

**Flowers**

'Oh Danny.'

Daniel Jackson groaned and burrowed back into the pillow. He had to be dreaming, he mused sleepily; he had thought he heard the voice of his old friend General Jack O'Neill but that was impossible; Jack was in Washington probably dealing with the political backlash from the epidemic sent by the Ori that until a few days before had been running rampant across the Earth.

'Oh Danny.'

The clarity of the sing-song lilt finally swiped away the last vestiges of sleep from Daniel's mind. 'Go away.' He said firmly, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

'I need your help.' Jack said.

Daniel sighed but didn't open his eyes. 'What are you doing here anyway Jack?'

'What? Can't I drop in and say hello to one of my oldest friends?' Jack said.

Daniel cautiously opened his eyes and shot back when he found Jack's face five inches from his own. He almost tumbled out of the other side of the bed. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack smirked at him.

'You know I only gave you the spare key for emergencies.' Daniel grumbled.

'It is an emergency.' Jack said. 'I told you. I need your help.'

'You're here to bug me.' Daniel accused him.

'Well,' Jack shrugged unapologetically, 'that too.'

Daniel groaned and threw a pillow at him. 'Go away, Jack.'

'OK.' Jack said. 'If you really don't want to help me with this surprise for Sam…' He left the bedroom.

'Sam.' Daniel's brain suddenly woke up at the mention of his team-mate Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. He sat up. 'Wait.' He fumbled for his glasses as he staggered out of bed and grabbed his clothes, hopping as he tried to put his jeans on and run after Jack at the same time. He was struggling into his sweatshirt when he found the other man waiting patiently in the hallway.

Daniel gestured at him. 'So…you're here to surprise Sam?' His two friends had finally admitted how they felt about each other after the team had defeated the Replicators, sent the Goa'uld into hiding and saved the galaxy. Daniel had thought it was way past time and was pleased to see them settled into a relationship at last.

Jack shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'Well, officially I'm here to give Hank support with the IOA meeting later today. There's massive fallout from the epidemic you know.' He had quickly acquiesced when the new SGC leader, General Hank Landry, had asked Jack for a visible show of support. If nothing else it had given him an excuse to visit the SGC; Jack wondered if that hadn't actually been Hank's intention in asking him.

'I know.' Daniel took in the faint shadows under Jack's eyes; the way the deeply carved lines on his face seemed starker than normal. He knew from snatched conversations with Sam that Jack had been in the thick of the political decision-making at the White House during the crisis. 'And unofficially…?'

'Sam's had a tough time.' Jack said quietly. 'The whole Orlin thing.' He started to smile. 'I was thinking a surprise was in order.'

'She'll like that.' Daniel agreed. He regarded his friend. It was the eyes that gave Jack away, he thought; they shone with that special look of happiness that someone had when they were head over heels in love and knew the other person felt the same way. He felt a sharp pang of envy. He'd had that once…

Jack smiled. 'So, are you going to help me with this? We're going to need to leave now if we're going to get to the base before she does.'

'Sure.' Daniel gestured for Jack to head out. 'What's the surprise?'

'You'll see.' Jack said. He glanced at the other man as they reached the apartment door. 'Daniel?'

'Hmmm?'

'Shoes.'

'Oh. Right.' Daniel headed back into the bedroom. Five minutes later they were on their way to the base in the pool car Jack had obviously 'borrowed'.

Daniel looked down at the bouquet of sunflowers that he held on his lap. 'So, you want to sneak in and leave these flowers for Sam in her lab.' It was quite a sweet gesture, he thought with amusement. 'Why do you need me again?'

'I told you. Sam locked me out of her lab.' Jack said.

'But don't you have a card that overrides all the locks on the base?' Daniel pointed out.

'She did something to it. It doesn't work on her lab.' Jack said.

'What did you do anyway?' Daniel asked.

'Why do you assume I did something?' Jack asked a little indignantly.

Daniel shot him a look.

'OK,' Jack admitted taking a hand off the steering wheel to wave a little vaguely, 'a while back, I may have, might have, completely and accidentally ruined one of her projects.'

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. 'You ruined one of her projects?'

'It was an accident.'

'Why didn't I hear about it?' Daniel wondered.

'You were on the Prometheus.' Jack said.

Daniel sighed. He smiled suddenly as something occurred to him. 'Jack, have you thought about how this is going to look?'

'What?' Jack asked making the turn onto the road that led to the base.

'You and me turning up together carrying a bunch of flowers.' Daniel waggled his eyebrows as Jack sent him a confused glance. He saw the implication hit the General.

'Oh.' Jack blinked. Nobody was going to think he and Daniel were…were they? Both of them had been married, for crying out loud. Not that he had a problem with people being gay; live and let live, but him and Daniel? That was wrong on _so_ many levels.

'Don't worry, Jack.' Daniel said his voice ringing with amusement. 'At least it might keep them from wondering about you and Sam for a couple of days.'

'Yeah. There is that.' Jack murmured.

'You still against telling people?' Daniel asked.

'Yep.' As far as Jack was concerned, Sam had more than earned her rank and he didn't want the promotions she had received under his command to be questioned.

'Why?' Daniel asked. 'I mean no-one at the SGC's going to question that Sam deserves her rank.'

'You know what the military's like Daniel. There'll always be somebody. She doesn't need to put up with that kinda crap.' Jack said gruffly.

'Well, it's no different to what's she's had to put up with in the past.' Daniel murmured without thinking.

Jack's head turned to Daniel slowly. 'What?'

Daniel realised belatedly what he had revealed. 'It's nothing, Jack.' He shifted uncomfortably as Jack continued to stare at him and gestured at the windshield. 'Shouldn't you be watching the road?'

Jack turned back and concentrated on his driving. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Daniel sighed. 'Look, it's just something that cropped up occasionally when people noticed how close you and Sam were, are, I mean, like just after Sam got possessed by that computer entity thing. People noticed that you pretty much wouldn't leave her side and there was a rumour Hammond had given you a warning not to let your feelings for Sam interfere…', he saw a muscle in Jack's jaw tighten and he fingered the flowers as they made a turning. 'It gets a little rough for a while and then it dies down.'

'Why didn't any of you say something to me?' Jack asked.

'What would you have done, Jack?' Daniel asked. 'Punched them? You would have made it worse. Sam handled it.'

'She shouldn't have had to handle it alone.' Jack said.

Daniel realised Jack was more worried about what would happen when the news about the two of them finally did break than what had happened in the past. 'She doesn't handle it alone ever and she won't when you guys finally do tell the world. We'll all be there for her; you know that.'

Jack sighed. 'I know.'

'I guess her being back on SG1 is making it more difficult for you guys.' Daniel murmured softly.

Jack shrugged. The fact that she was back on their old team, back at the SGC had put a crimp in the practicalities of their relationship but they were still together.

'She should never have left.' Daniel said with the tone of an oft-repeated remark.

'You know the position in R&D was a good assignment for her,' Jack replied, 'and then there was that whole business with Cassie. Besides, like she said, I was transferring to Washington, Teal'c had already gone to Dakara, you were planning to head to Atlantis; she felt maybe it was time she moved on too.'

'I wouldn't have asked for permanent assignment if Sam had stayed as SG1 leader.' Daniel retorted a little stung by the implication his decision had something to do with Sam's. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. 'I don't know why Landry just doesn't give her the leadership back.'

'He'd already assigned Mitchell.' Jack lifted a hand from the steering wheel in a vague gesture as he mentioned the new SG1 leader, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. 'It wouldn't look good for either of their records if Landry effectively demoted him.'

'But it's fine that Sam got effectively demoted?' Daniel asked heatedly.

'She's still leading R&D, Daniel.' Jack said mildly. 'That was a condition of her transfer; that she retained her own command post so her career wouldn't be affected.' He glanced over at Daniel. 'I thought you liked Mitchell?'

'Sure but he's not Sam.' Daniel said firmly. 'And I know she isn't happy. I mean she doesn't say anything but…'

'She understands, Daniel.' Jack said.

'I don't.' Daniel's mouth set in a stubborn line that Jack recognised instantly.

'That's because you're not military.' Jack said with fond indulgence.

'You can't tell me that you wouldn't prefer Sam to be leading SG1.' Daniel said.

'Sure but she's not.' Jack stated firmly. 'And she won't let me pull strings so my hands are tied.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose slightly; obviously the couple had discussed it.

'She's dealing with it,' Jack continued, 'and we both agreed with Landry; she's needed here right now.'

'You're both needed here right now.' Daniel said as they turned into the base.

'Hammond was right; someone needs to do the job I'm doing…' Jack began defensively.

'I'm not denying that, Jack,' Daniel said quickly, 'and God knows I know you're doing your best to make things easier for us, it's just…' he stumbled to a halt as Jack turned into his parking spot and stopped the engine.

Daniel sighed. 'I wish you were here.'

He looked over at Daniel and held his gaze firmly. 'I wish I was here too.' The two of them shared a look happy in the security of their old camaraderie and friendship.

Jack patted the archaeologist's arm. 'Come on. Let's get inside.'

If the SFs on security had anything to say about the two men entering carrying a bunch of flowers they wisely kept it to themselves. It took Jack and Daniel no time at all before they got to Sam's lab. Jack motioned for Daniel to let them into the lab. The younger man slid his access card through the reader. The light stayed red.

Daniel frowned. 'That can't be right.'

'Try again.' Jack said.

Daniel pushed the card through. The light remained red.

Jack stared at Daniel. 'What did _you_ do?'

'I may have, might have, completely and accidentally ruined one of her projects.' Daniel confessed.

Jack sighed. 'Now what?'

They looked at each other and spoke in unison. 'Teal'c.'

Jack used the internal intercom to reach the other man in his quarters and a few minutes later, the Jaffa strode towards Jack with a smug expression on his otherwise impassive features. 'You require my assistance, O'Neill?'

'I need to get into Sam's lab.' Jack said. 'Daniel and I are locked out.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'For what reason are you locked out?'

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look and Jack waved the flowers at Teal'c. 'It's not important right now. Just open it.'

Teal'c turned and slid his access card through the reader. The light stayed red.

Both humans turned accusing eyes on the Jaffa.

'_You _completely and accidentally ruined one of her projects?' Jack asked astounded.

'Indeed I have not.' Teal'c said trying the card again to no avail. 'I am uncertain as to why Colonel Carter would have removed my access to her lab.' He looked crestfallen.

'Well, that's easy.' Daniel said causing Jack and Teal'c to stare at him. 'She figured if you,' he pointed at Jack, 'were going to break into the lab you'd ask either me or Teal'c to help so…'

'So she removed Teal'c as well.' Jack leaned heavily on the door. 'Now what?' He checked his watch. 'We don't have a lot of time to sneak these flowers into her lab.'

'What about Mitchell?' Daniel asked. 'He's only been here a little while…'

'So he can't have done something to get his access removed yet.' Jack said.

'He is on base in temporary quarters. Shall I retrieve him?' Teal'c suggested.

'Yes, go. Retrieve.' Jack ordered. 'We'll stay here.'

Teal'c set off at a jog leaving Daniel and Jack pacing outside Sam's lab. He returned at a run with Mitchell five minutes later.

Jack tried hard not to feel old at the sight of the thirty-something pilot with his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He focused on the task. 'Mitchell. Teal'c brief you on the operation?'

'Yes, sir.' Mitchell handed him his access card.

'Thanks.' Jack slid it through the reader. The light turned red.

The three original team members of SG1 turned to look at Mitchell accusingly.

'When did you destroy one of Sam's projects?' Daniel asked perplexed. He was certain Sam would have told him.

Mitchell cleared his throat nervously under the weight of the other men's regard. 'Academy.'

'Wow.' Daniel said. 'Sam really knows how to hold a grudge.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c concurred proudly.

'We need ideas, people.' Jack barked. 'We have to get into her lab.' He pointed at the door with the flowers.

'C4, sir?' Mitchell asked.

They all stared at him.

'Are you mad?' Daniel demanded passionately.

'It was a joke, Jackson!' Mitchell shot back defensively as he held up his hands.

'Jack…' Daniel turned to the Air Force General and came to a stumbling halt. Jack seemed to be seriously considering the idea. 'Jack?'

Jack blinked and focused on Mitchell. 'I like the way you think but I'm going to go with no on the C4.'

'A wise decision.' Teal'c commented. 'She would undoubtedly notice the blast marks and the surprise would be ruined.'

'That's what I thought.' Jack agreed cheerfully.

Daniel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Mad people, he was surrounded by mad people. Mad. 'How about Siler? Doesn't he have an all access card?'

'Siler?' Mitchell asked. 'Mr Accident Prone?'

'What's the likelihood that he hasn't destroyed something in there?' Jack added.

'OK.' Daniel conceded. 'But there has to be someone…' His eyes snapped to Jack's.

'Walter.' They both said in unison.

Mitchell nodded. 'Doesn't he have access to everything on the base as Chief Master Sergeant?'

Jack grinned at him. 'Go and get his card, Mitchell.'

Mitchell ran off and returned a few minutes later the card clutched in one hand. He handed it to Jack who slid it through the access reader. It blinked green and the door opened.

'Walter, you're an angel.' Jack muttered. He patted Mitchell's shoulder. 'OK. Daniel, Mitchell; take watch at that end of the corridor. Let us know when she gets out of the elevator.' He ordered pointing at the end of the corridor. 'Teal'c, you're with me.' He stepped into the lab and gestured at the shelves and cupboards. 'We need to find a vase.'

Teal'c immediately went to a cupboard and pulled one out. 'Will this be sufficient?'

Jack looked at him. 'I'm not going to ask how you knew that was there.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Can you put the flowers in there?' Jack asked hurriedly. 'I want to write her a note.'

Teal'c inclined his head and went to the sink.

Jack reached for a sheet of paper and pen. '_Just because I can. Love, Jack. PS. Give you flowers, I mean, not break into your lab._' He folded the note and turned to place it by the vase to find Teal'c delicately arranging the sunflowers.

The sound of running footsteps broke through his shock and Teal'c's concentration as they both turned to see Daniel and Mitchell sliding to a stop in the doorway.

'Get out!' Daniel hissed.

'She's here. Right behind us.' Mitchell confirmed gesturing behind them.

Jack hurriedly placed the note beside the flowers and they rushed from the room, careful to close the door behind them. All four men stumbled around the corner just as Sam entered the corridor. Jack peeked out and smiled at the frown of concentration on her face as she slid her own access card through the reader and entered her lab. He wished he could see her expression when she found the flowers.

'I believe the operation has been a success, O'Neill.' Teal'c said with satisfaction.

'I believe you're right, Teal'c.' He turned back to his partners in crime and smiled. 'Thanks, guys.'

'Any time, sir.' Mitchell said.

Daniel pulled at his sweatshirt, realising he'd put it on inside out. 'I'm going to hit the shower.'

Jack nodded. 'Me too.'

'Me three,' added Mitchell.

They all turned to Teal'c.

'I have already showered this morning and do not require another.' Teal'c noted.

Jack couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. His cell phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket to answer it. Sam's id flashed on the screen.

Daniel gave him a knowing smile and nudged Mitchell. 'Come on.' He said quietly. Teal'c followed them down the corridor leaving the General behind to answer his call alone.

'Hey.' Jack was already smiling.

'Hey.' Sam fingered the flowers in her lab and smiled happily. 'Where are you?'

'Would it scare you if I said I was taking the call from inside the building?' Jack replied slowly making his way back to her lab.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'When did you get in?'

'Early this morning.' Jack admitted.

'I love the flowers.'

His eyes lit up. 'The guys kinda helped out.'

'I figured.' Sam said smiling.

'So…does this mean we're forgiven and can have access to your lab?' Jack asked hopefully.

Sam turned hearing his voice behind her and beamed at the sight of him standing in the doorway to her lab. She lowered her phone. 'No.'

'Well, that's maybe not a bad thing.' Jack snapped his phone shut and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He gave a satisfied nod as the lock engaged audibly.

'Oh?' Sam asked as he made his way across the room to her.

Jack's brown eyes held hers as his arms slid around her. 'After all, if no-one can get in, it means we get to do this in relative privacy.' He kissed her thoroughly until they both had to come up for air.

They held onto each other then. His arms tight around her; hers equally as tight around him as they let the comfort of being together ease the pain, frustration and fatigue of the days they'd spent apart fighting the Ori's latest attack on two very different fronts.

Jack brushed his lips across her forehead and she glanced up.

'I miss you.' She said.

'I miss you too.' Jack agreed. 'But we both agreed; you're needed here.'

Sam nodded although her fingers worried at the zipper on his jacket. 'I don't know that I am needed here.' She confessed.

Jack stroked a stray strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. 'I heard about your new gizmo. The thing that interrupts the Prior's powers?' He smiled lopsidedly. 'Sounds cool.'

'Bill did most of the work.' Sam said with a self-deprecating smile as she referred to Doctor Lee who had completed the design of the new counter-measure.

'Yeah but he would never have made it a reality if you hadn't been here encouraging him.' Jack reminded her gently.

She shrugged.

'You really think Orlin would have descended again for anyone else?' Jack asked sceptically trying another tactic.

'I don't know.' Sam muttered.

'I do.' Jack said firmly. 'He descended because he would have done anything for _you_.' He waited a beat. 'I know the feeling.'

The gentle remark had a brief smile lifting her lips.

'This the leadership thing?' Jack asked rubbing a hand down her back as he remembered his conversation with Daniel.

'Maybe.' Sam conceded. She shifted in his arms so she could look at him fully. 'I know I said I was fine with it when we discussed my coming back but…'

'But it's not so easy now you're back here.' Jack completed.

'No. I mean, both Landry and Cameron are being pretty great about not rubbing my nose in it and…' Sam sighed. 'I keep telling myself I sacrificed a personal relationship with you for years because we were both needed to fight the Goa'uld so what's a little leadership title if I'm needed to fight the Ori?'

'You've never needed a leadership title to lead, Sam.' Jack said. 'Seriously, Daniel and Teal'c were following your orders long before you were officially SG1 leader. They're not likely to stop now.'

His words sent a warm glow through her and she impulsively kissed him again. 'Thank you.'

He cleared his throat. 'You're welcome.'

Sam smoothed her hands over his shoulders. 'Like you said; I don't need the title to lead and I may not like it but I'll get used to it.' She said matter-of-factly. 'A bit like you don't like the Washington job but you've gotten used to it.'

It was his turn to shrug self-consciously.

'It sounded bad when I talked to you.' Sam commented stroking the back of his neck gently.

'Honestly?' Jack sighed. 'I would have preferred to have been locked up in a room full of Goa'uld.'

'That bad, huh?' Sam winced.

'It got better after I zatted the President's Chief of Staff.' Jack quipped.

'You didn't.' Sam laughed.

'No,' Jack admitted his brown eyes twinkling mischievously, 'but I thought about it.' The fantasy had sustained him during one particularly fraught session as had the thought of doing exactly what he was doing that minute; holding Sam. 'You know I've discovered in recent months that as long as I have you, I can put up with a great deal.'

'You have me.' Sam confirmed with a smug feminine satisfaction. 'And I have you.'

'You'll always have me.' Jack promised.

They smiled at each other happily.

Jack sighed as he eased back. 'As much as I hate to break this up…'

'You have to get ready for the IOA meeting.' Sam finished.

'I'll see you at home for dinner?' Jack asked.

She nodded, gave him another hug and stepped out of the embrace. 'You do realise your next surprise is going to have to match this.' She turned to glance at the flowers as he made his way back to the door.

'I have plans.' Jack said teasingly as he opened the door. 'See you later, Carter.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam replied as they slipped back into their old forms of address.

Jack took one final glance at her, standing next to the flowers, beautiful as ever in the shapeless BDUs with _the smile_ lighting her face; the one that had always been reserved for him. There might have been easier ways of giving his wife flowers but right at that moment he couldn't think of a single one…

fin.


End file.
